overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrej
NOTE: This article is created by Epic146 for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. Andrej Galun is a Slovenian geotechnician who earned his claim to fame by developing a device that alters the terrain of the world. A confident, ambitious young man, Andrej protects his allies and fends off his enemies with rugged, earthly power. Appearance Andrej is a tall, slender man with a pretty-boy face. He talks properly and with respect. He tends to fidget when he is inactive due to him loving getting into the action. On the battlefield, he wears a tuxedo suit done in striped fabric designed in black, green, and brass. It includes a vest. On the suit is a logo for the Slovenian Geotechnical Guild (SGG), or in his language, Slovenski Geotehnični Ceh. He wields a prototype weapon/tool known as a Geologic Manipulator. This allows him to absorb terrain from the ground to use as projectiles. He wears a set of light armor around his chest that holds his Drilling Claw. Personality Andrej is brilliant-minded. He is known for being charismatic and sarcastic, often flirting with his female peers for fun and making jokes that few understand. Due to his intelligence, Andrej has always been ambitious for just about everything. He rarely is seen apprehensive or anxious. His career choice has essentially forced him to be a nurturing, Eco-conservative person who is never seen littering. He scolds those who litter or don't recycle. He dislikes people who enjoy destruction or fire. History When Andrej turned sixteen, he began developing a prototype of an implantation for a human's hand that would allow them to wank really fast. He had already created his hand drill, which he used frequently for fun in his backyard. It was simply called Claw. At age eighteen, Andrej was accepted into the University of Krásvou in Krásvou, Slovenia where he studied ecology and earth science. He graduated with a degree in geology and went on to further his education to be certified to become a geotechnician. Throughout all of his six years of college, Andrej solidified his concept for the implantation and named the AI inside of it Geo. The device itself was called Geologic Manipulator. When Andrej was twenty-one, he was one of many victims of a mining and excavation disaster, as explained in Prodigy, which killed twelve miners, including Andrej's mentor Lars Vodnik. The excavation was a dig in the Slovenian countryside lead by the Slovenian Geotechnical Guild. The guild were searching for a rare earthen material that was buried deep within the ground of Slovenia. After the incident, the dig site was closed, and many bodies were lost to the depths, until approximately six months ago, when Lars Vodnik arose from the site, under the control of a mystical power that is believed to be charged by the material that was being searched for. As Andrej was finishing his inventions, he was introduced to Isebel Viljoen, more popularly known as Bearclaw. Viljoen was studying abroad at the University of Krásvou and was informed of Andrej's inventions via her father. Isebel became very interested in his tech, and she gave him some suggestions as well as writing down ideas. Isebel witnessed Andrej's first real test of the technology. On the last day of his education, Andrej finalized the first working model of the Geologic Manipulator and fit the Drillng Claw into the light armor he wears around his chest. The University of Krásvou officially announced Andrej's invention to the world on June 19th, 2079 and Andrej Galun became an international icon overnight. He began getting calls from all over the world asking him to join them in their studies. Andrej was uninterested until he got a special call from something he thought died during his childhood: Overwatch. Andrej had adored Overwatch as a child and through adolescence and was thrilled to see a message from them. The next year, Andrej joined the Overwatch task force and was an official, certified member. Abilities Melee Action: Andrej punches with his left hand. Unlocks Voice Lines * Conserve (default): "Conserve your resources." * Mother Nature: "Mother Nature is kind to those who treats her properly." * Geo: "Would you like to meet Geo?" * The Mistakes of Today: "The mistakes of today are the fuel of tomorrow." * Career: "Perhaps this career choice wasn't correct for you." * Naturally: "It happens naturally." * Getting Even: "An eye for an eye, they say, is the fairest judgement." * I Don't Think: "I don't think you're the eco-friendly type." * RRR: "Reduce, Reuse, Recycle!" * Harsh: "Harsh." * Good Game: "Dobra igra." (Summer Games) * Spectator Sport: "Science is not a spectator sport." (Summer Games) * Trick or Treat: "Trik ali Zdravi!" (Halloween Terror) * Did I Scare You?: "Did I scare you?" (Halloween Terror) * Joy to the World: "Joy to the World!" (Winter Wonderland) * Merry Christmas: "Vesel Božič!" (Winter Wonderland) * Wishing You Prosperity: "Želijo si blaginjo!" (Lunar New Year) * All the Best: "I wish you all the best." (Lunar New Year) * Embarrased: "Oh, please, you flatter me." (Archives) * Magnificent: "Magnificent." (Archives) * Slovenian Engineering: "Precision Slovenian engineering." (Archives) * Gold Digger: "I'm not saying she's a gold digger." (Anniversary) * Are You Sure: "Are you sure you should be doing that?" (Anniversary) Skins Default- * Classic: Black suit, striped fabric designed in black, magenta, and brass. Common- * Rumena- Yellow, orange, and gold variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color for his Geologic Manipulator. * Modra- Blue, green, and purple variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color for his Geologic Manipulator. * Zelena- Dark green, purple, and black variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color his Geologic Manipulator. * Arktika- White and cyan variation of Andrej's outfit as well as a different color for his Geologic Manipulator. Epic- * Viper: Snake shaped headpiece. Arms legs and torso portion of suit all represent a snake. His Drilling Claw takes the shape of snake teeth. * Kralj: Andrej wears royal clothing and wears a crown. His Drilling Claw is golden and is adorned with multiple colored jewels. * Vampire (Halloween Terror): Pale skin, Drilling Claw is more jagged. Suit is changed into iconic vampire garb. His Geologic Manipulator is adorned in deep purples and blues. * Merry (Winter Wonderland): Peppermint pattern suit. His Drilling Claw also has a peppermint pattern. Andrej's hair is dyed with frosted red tips. Legendary- * Spelunker: Mining clothes instead of a suit. Bright yellow hard hat. Claw is now a mining drill. The words "Expedition Team" are added underneath the SGG logo. * Trench Diver: Black and red mining clothes. Brown hard hat. The words "Expedition Team" are added underneath the SGG logo. * Sadje: Tree branches sprouting from arms and legs with fruit and flowers budding off of them. Drilling Claw looks rugged, dirt covered and has a flower on it. Excess shirt space appears to look like dirt. Andrej's face is painted to look like soil. * Breza: Variation of Sadje, but the tree branches and other details are that of a birch tree. Andrej's face is painted to look like snow and soil. The flowers and fruit are bird nests and ivy. * Komedija: Andrej has a cape made out a red stage curtain. On his face is the mask of Comedy. His suit is orange and his shirt is black. The color of Geologic Manipulator is orange. Drilling Claw is a light golden color. (Cosmetics Update) * Tragedija: Andrej has a cape made out a blue stage curtain. On his face is the mask of Tragedy. His suit is dark blue and his shirt is white. The color of GeoShot is purple. Drilling Claw is a light gray color. (Cosmetics Update) * Student: Andrej is in common street clothes and wears hipster glasses. Drilling Claw is a prototype model with pieces missing and unpainted portions. (Archives) Highlight Intros Common * Heroic: Andrej shoots a piece of earth into the air and catches it in his off-hand. Epic * Emerging: A tunnel is seen being dug in a circle as Andrej leaps out of the ground, Claw spinning. * In the Zone: Andrej creates a blockade and then plants himself back first on it. A shot from his Geologic Manipulator charges and shoots as the camera slows down. * Trapped: Andrej tries to create a blockade, but is stuck between the two pillars. He gives an awkward wave towards the camera as he tries to wriggle out. * Zombie (Halloween Terror): Andrej's hand shoots out of the ground and he pulls his body out of the earth, imitating a zombie. * Dirtball (Winter Wonderland): Andrej creates a ball of dirt and throws it like a snowball. Emotes Common * Heroic: Andrej adjusts the lapel of his suit and goes back into his fighting stance. Epic * Chuckle: Andrej crosses his arms and chuckles. * Dirt Throne: Andrej creates a seat made of soil and sits in it properly. * Curtain Call: Andrej takes a bow as if he were on stage. * Make it Rain: Andrej creates a ball of earth and throws it into Drilling Claw, making bits of earth spew all over. * Surprise (Winter Wonderland): Andrej takes out a present, unties the bow, and pulls out a brand new tuxedo. * Dance (Anniversary): Andrej pops, locks, then does the worm. Victory Poses Common * Heroic: Andrej stands, his Geologic across his chest. Epic * Proper: Andrej stands with his hands behind his back. * Dramatic: Andrej takes a bow with his left hand across his abdomen. * Zelodobro: Andrej's hands are clapping with an amused look on his face * Public Speaking: Andrej stands in front of a podium that says KU (Krasvou University) on it. Andrej appears as if he is giving a speech. (Archives) * R.I.P.(Halloween Terror): Andrej's tombstone has the Drilling Claw shooting out of the ground in front. Weapons * Golden: Claw and GeoShot are solid gold. Achievement * Not So Fast: Trap three enemies in one use of Blockade. (Reward: Cute Spray) * Territorial Dominance: Eliminate or knock over four enemies with Earthquake. (Reward: Pixel Spray) Behind the Scenes Andrej came simply from the name: Andrej. I, me, Epic146, thought of the name Andrej one day randomly while browsing the Internet. I googled the name Andrej to make sure it was real and sure enough, it was. I had previously thought of a concept of a hero that used terraforming to their advantage. It was perfect. A hero named Andrej who used the earth in his kit. The trickier part was finding a nationality. My first idea was a place like Switzerland or Germany, but those two were already well-represented by Mercy and Reinhardt respectively. Greece wouldn't work because the name, so I shifted my attention to the mid-Balkans. My first idea for the mid-Balkans was a place like Croatia, and that was the plan. Until I found a little country named Slovenia. I always knew Slovenia existed, I just hadn't researched it ever. So, I had a name, a kit description, and a nationality. My idea for GeoShot was stemmed from Doomfist's hand cannon, in that it wasn't an actual physical gun, but something implanted into his body. The idea of the Drilling Claw, most commonly referred to as Claw, was a pretty random choice and if you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you where I got the idea from. I thought of him having a drill ability so I said, "Why doesn't this dude just have an entire hand that is a claw?" From that, went to his ability Blockade. Originally, I was afraid Blockade was going to be too much like Mei's Ice Wall (I knew it would be less of a nuisance, however). To solve this, I added the 'enemies get snared inside of it feature' Concept Art (TBD) Moveset Redesign In order to make Andrej's moveset more viable and make him feel more original, I am redesigning major elements of his kit. Trivia * Andrej is the only Overwatch hero to speak Slovenian * Besides Slovenian, Andrej speaks fluent English, French, Greek, and Czech * Andrej's respawn line "There and back again." is a reference to J.R.R. Tolkien's the Hobbit series. Category:Defense heroes Category:Scientists